


我的装B队友-4

by meliea88



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 现背
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliea88/pseuds/meliea88





	我的装B队友-4

射出的邕圣祐无力的软在丹尼尔怀里，对于发情期的Omega下体的高潮是解决不了实际的情潮，最多只能说微微缓解被情欲紧逼的痛苦。仰起的水光颈恰好凑在丹尼尔嘴边，他们之前的距离近到可以看得清肌肤的纹理，丹尼尔轻轻亲吻了他的眼角，湿漉漉的红晕，性感的星座痣用舌尖扫过，粉丝认证雕刻的下颌线到锁骨，一点一点的舔舐，有欲盖弥彰的古龙水味，有甜涩可人的柚子味，有情欲带起的汗水味，还沾染上了自己信息素的桃子味，“尼、尼尔，不要弄脖子，明天还要录制，会、啊会看得到…”已经晚了，邕圣祐的皮肤细腻又敏感，早是铺开了星星点点可疑又可人的粉色痕迹。

“哥舒服了，可是小尼尔还憋屈着呢。”丹尼尔一只手又伸进了他的后穴，迅速找到之前的敏感点，另一只手捏住了邕圣祐的手抓着他抚上自己的前端，比之前还要粗大几分，还烫手“我可以吗，哥？”

他们没有准备安全套，没有润滑剂，这一场性事太突然，谁能想到几个小时前还是队友是至亲是兄弟的关系，然后变成了…炮友？甚至因为“哥”这样的昵称，莫名色情起来，但是邕圣祐不会后悔，没有什么比把第一次给爱的人更幸福的事情。甚至能感受到自己后穴对手里粗大的渴望，指腹微微上下抚摸，指尖轻轻划过外层没有一点褶皱的皮，丹尼尔不受控制地猛吸一口气，喉咙里发出隐约吞咽声，距离太近了，什么都听得到，还有跳多久的舞都没现在还要急促的心跳，砰、砰砰、砰砰砰。“快一点趁他们还没回来，不准射在里面。”避开萨摩耶眼底想把自己吞了的欲望，邕圣祐埋进丹尼尔的肩颈里，乖巧的咬住了他的锁骨，硬是留下自己的痕迹，可能是不好意思，可能是报复，也可能是给Alpha一个准许进入的信号。丹尼尔将邕圣祐放平在床上，把他的胯抬高，还从地上捡起了枕头垫在腰下，然后对方迷人的菊穴便在自己眼前清晰可见起来，才经过手指头的亲密接触，开着口泛着点红肿，在丹尼尔的注视下一阵阵慌张的收紧，却好像在邀请自己的进入，手擦过刚刚邕圣祐射在自己腹部的精液，凑前仔细对着那个向自己开发的洞口抹了抹，还用手指捅了捅一些进去，“呀！丹尼尔！你不要看！”恼羞成怒的邕圣祐想抓他，但是因为一个在床头还被抬起了下半身，一个在床尾的距离，骨节分明的手在空气里乱挥打了一通，扑了空，真是可爱。

邕圣祐侧过脸，可能是觉得太丢人没眼看了，能感觉到丹尼尔向自己俯身压了下来，下身粗大的邪器就抵在入口处，头埋在邕圣祐的耳边，“邕邕……”其实这是丹尼尔无数次春梦里操弄邕圣祐的场景，现在真的变成事实有点不可思议，“对不起……”釜山男人传统的观念里，这是他最珍贵的爱人，值得最盛大的仪式去享有，而不是现在匆匆忙忙连身份也没有确定。但是事到如今的道歉是多余的，于是亲了亲邕圣祐微启的唇瓣，挺身终于把自己埋进了他的身体里。

邕圣祐本想紧紧咬住对方的嘴唇不让离开，然后说好听的情话营造一下浪漫的氛围，但是身体的紧张和异物入侵让他差点喘不上气，大脑缺氧，混乱的回应着，“……尼、尼尔啊！啊唔唔、没、没关系，啊…啊哈…”什么也说不出一直重复着什么“太、太大了啊啊…”、“唔唔慢啊…唔啊、出、出去…”、“等、啊…啊哈呜尼尔…”邕圣祐从未被进入过的身体被撑开了，即使之前有手指的适应和精液的辅助，还是一时受不了捏紧了床单，青筋和骨节爆出突起，蜜道猛的一收紧，差点没直接把丹尼尔夹射了。

停顿了一下，他安慰性的亲了亲对方的嘴唇，又撬开牙齿细细地舔，然后淘气地捏了捏邕圣祐紧实的臀部，“我们邕邕呐，放松点，再不快点智圣哥可要回来了。”气的邕圣祐还憋起了嘴，不知这样的举动在发情的Alpha眼里是娇嗔的挑逗，恨不得把他操死在这床上再也下不了床，不给别人看到他，他想起生存节目末期Hands on me邕圣祐的造型，那组图还在网上疯传堪称经典，天知道他第一次看到邕圣祐穿那套衣服的时候差点没忍住发情，晚上就躲在厕所脑里，想着邕圣祐带着该死的chocker跪在地上叫自己主人，然后在他性感的嘴里灌满自己的精液的样子。

只是这样的意淫丹尼尔都觉得自己快高潮了，之前能忍那么久就是舍不得伤害他，以为他是的Beta不能接受自己，想给他留个好形象再慢慢拐上床，然而什么狗屁理智都一边去吧。丹尼尔连着向前顶弄两次，直接抱起他的腰，搂着邕圣祐回到自己怀里，让他坐在粗壮上。突然改变姿势直接顶到了深处，直击敏感点，没有给他休息的时间，一下又一下接连顶撞着，本就湿润的内壁在冲撞下发出了羞耻的水声，邕圣祐的下体不知道什么时候又立了起来，顶端一次次在冲撞下磨蹭擦过丹尼尔的腹肌又渗出细密的精液，他觉得自己直立的腰都快被冲断了，前后摇晃，疯狂的晃动都让邕圣祐经不住，往后仰的身子有差点摔落床的倾向都会被丹尼尔一手搂回来紧紧扣住，两个人互相磨蹭的皮肤快烧着了都紧紧挨着，如果真的着火了就一起去死吧。

邕圣祐都不知道自己乱叫了什么，有时候是忍不住溢出的呻吟没有任何其他解释只是快感的宣泄，有时候是哑掉的“尼尔啊”，有时候是升了不知道几个KEY的“姜义建”，一会又是哭咽着叫他”慢、慢点啊啊、唔坏了啊嗯，圣祐坏了啊……“然后丹尼尔真的缓下来自己又受不了的扭动下身，甚至感觉到后穴的液体好像要滴了出来，然后嘤嘤的求着丹尼尔”呜、快点吧，我、我们尼尔快点、啊啊啊操我、啊操我吧…“

内壁痉挛般的开始抽搐，紧紧的吸住了丹尼尔的性器，他仿佛还听到外面突然出现的机动车发动机的声音，可能队友们要回来了，要被发现的羞耻心竟然还增加了快感，甚至感觉到自己的内腔口好像要打开了，会被标记吗？但是又渴望被滚烫的精液塞满的感觉，是Omega本能的害怕想逃又不由自主好像吸铁石那样紧紧粘附在对方身上，后穴不由自主收缩紧紧包裹着丹尼尔的阴茎，如果就这样沉沦那就不要醒过来好了。

在性欲的深渊里他可能已经失去理智，隐约听见丹尼尔和他说，“乖，放松。”丹尼尔也听见了楼下的嘈杂声，所以在最后即将高潮的时候抽身而出，已经被汗浸湿的手握住两个人的下体一起快速撸动，一边安抚般轻吻着邕圣祐的颈部，贪婪的闻着弥漫散发诱惑的信息素的味道，分不清谁的精液，床单上和彼此的身体上都是，流成一片。邕圣祐不知道自己今晚高潮了几次，已经失去力气，身子滚烫的好像发烧，他感觉到自己的后颈腺体被咬破，有一点刺疼，接着一阵清凉渐渐包围着他，是熟悉的桃子味，身体的燥热慢慢褪去，“哥累了吧，那就睡会吧，接着都交给我就好了。”

邕圣祐已经很累了，眼皮重的抬不起来索性闭上了，应该是有人在擦拭自己身子给自己穿了衣服，有人把自己抱了起来换了个地方，他翻了个身抓到了身上的被子，蹭了蹭埋进枕头里，嗯是自己的床。然后就什么也不知道的睡了过去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
